chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford
Noelle Amber Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest adoptive daughter and child of Liberty Herriford and Melody Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Tactility, Mental Shield, Speed Amplification and Platform Manipulation. Appearance Noelle will have dark brown eyes and curly black hair. She will keep her hair short for most of her life. She will be slightly chubby, as a child, but will soon outgrow this. Abilities Noelle's first ability will be Tactility. This will enable her to have various effects on people with a touch. It could be used to alter a person's emotions, thoughts or memories to a small degree, and could be used to seduce, hypnotise, sedate or persuade. However, it cannot have a purely physical effect, e.g. it couldn't be used to heal, or to control someone physically. Skin contact will not always be neccessary for her, but it will make the effect stronger. The effect will also be stronger the more intimate the touch is and the longer it lingers. The ability will most often be accessed through her hands. Her second ability will be Mental Shield. Noelle will be able to protect her mind from telepathic intrusion and control. For years, her shield will be active permanently and she will take time to learn to lower it. She will take longer still to learn to extend the protection onto others, and will only ever be able to protect the minds of two additional people at once. All attempts to detect or alter her thoughts and memories will be met by impenetrable static. Her third ability will be Speed Amplification. Noelle will be able to increase her own speed until she appears to blur, moving at speeds similar to enhanced speed. She could also do the same for others, and will not need contact to do so. When moving at this speed, a person will be able to run across water and even air, and their reactions will also be amplified. However, Noelle will not be able to make a person to run backwards through time, unless she herself is augmented. There will never be any visible sign when this ability is used. Her final ability will be Platform Manipulation. Using this ability, Noelle will be capable of creating and manipulating various platforms. These could be physical platforms, energy-based platforms or completely invisible platforms. She could create platforms to break a fall if someone jumps or is thrown off a building, and she could also create platforms to levitate people upwards, or enable them to fly. She could also produce small platforms beneath objects which can then move them seemingly like telekinesis. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Liberty Herriford and Melody Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive sister - Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford *Adoptive brother - Fred Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford *Adoptive aunts - Molly Herriford, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Magdalena Greene, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive uncles - Ciaran Greene, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins, Adam Herriford, Craig Herriford, Jackson Herriford *Adoptive cousins - Adaire Herriford, Jay Herriford, Sienna Herriford, Darren Herriford, Zachary Herriford, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins, Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins, Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Airi Sanchez-Hawkins, Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins, Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Noelle is a French form of a Latin name meaning "day of birth", referring to Christmas. Her middle name, Amber, is an English name which refers to a golden stone formed from solidified tree sap. Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Her final surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters